Twilight Woods
by KieshaIshtar
Summary: The Sequel to 'A New Heart'. Bella is with Jacob and Jacob only, what else could possibly come between them? An unexpected and unwelcome being makes his return & throws our favorite pair for a loop. Mix in some trouble and this is what you get. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, you asked for it! Here it is! In all it's wonderful glory, this is the sequel to 'A New Heart!' **

**Please enjoy and review. **

**Chapter 1 – Living**

Bella's POV

_Welcome to the summer online course for EDUC 305. Please read the syllabus completely and make a post to our online forum to confirm you've been given one. Blah blah blah blah blah..._

I bit on my pen as I scrolled down the page on my laptop. I was laying on the couch on my stomach, my legs bent at the knees so I could work comfortably. Well, work was an overstatement. The class wouldn't actually get interesting until at least three weeks in. And I was a week early.

I opened the discussion forum on the website and started titling it when the laptop suddenly slipped from my grasp. I reached for it instinctively, but it was falling up. I looked up and saw Jake resting it on the ground before moving over to me. I laughed as he flipped me over and got between my legs, pinning me down as I tried to fight my way back up.

His lips crashed against mine the next moment and my giggles became moans. He moved me up the couch a little to provide him with more room as he slid his hands up under my shirt. His fingertips maneuvered expertly along my side, exerting just the right pressure to make my back arch as he reached my breast.

"Jake," I breathed out, running my hand through his hair and pulling him closer to me. He always had me like this. It didn't matter that we'd been together for over a year. It didn't matter if I was angry, or jealous, or tired. Whenever he touched me, he ignited a fire deep inside me, that could only be put out by him.

My hips began to press up, begging for any kind of friction he would offer. He pressed his hips back to mine, claiming my mouth again as I moaned.

He had me panting as he finally broke the kiss. He moved his kisses past my cheek to my ear, then led them down to my neck, all the while massaging my breast. I arched up into him, begging him for more as his hips kept a smooth rhythm against mine. After a moment at my neck, he pulled back and yanked my shirt off over my head. I laughed a little as he came back down on me, throwing my shirt over his shoulder to flutter to the floor.

He led slow kisses down between my breasts, avoiding the most sensitive parts I always ended up begging him to touch. I whined out a little as he led kisses across my stomach and then ran his hand over it smoothly. I rested my head on the arm of the couch to watch him as he lifted his eyes to mine, placing a last kiss on my stomach. He glanced down at it once before looking back up at me.

"I want you to bare my children," he said, his voice husky yet playful. I laughed and played with a few strands of his hair. He was due for another haircut soon.

"How about after you graduate high school?" I asked, sliding my fingertips along his scalp, roughly. He growled a little and closed his eyes, leaning into my touch.

"Fine, it's a date. Tomorrow," he said. I laughed again and got my feet under him to kick him off me.

"I was working on something, you know," I said, glancing at the laptop on the floor, then at the front door. "And I thought I'd locked that." He snickered, heading into the kitchen. My father had noticed how astronomically high his grocery bill grew each month Jake was around.

"That's not work, that's lolly gagging. And it was. You really should lock your windows," he said. I ran a hand through my hair and rolled my eyes.

"Gosh, you'd think I'd learn, with a werewolf as a boyfriend," I teased. He came back into the living room with a bowl of fruit and a hurt expression. It was unbelievable how… well, normal, everything had been. As normal as having a werewolf boyfriend could be, anyways. But instead of dealing with things like runaway vampires, slaughters and treaty lines, we were worrying about Jacob's graduation, birthdays, when we'd spend time with each other next and what to make for dinner.

It was simple.

He sat beside me and turned on the tv. I smiled as I looked around my dad's and my new house. Well, it wasn't really new anymore. We'd moved into it nearly a year ago. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading to get this place. Eventually, the tribe had given up. They knew we were all relentless. Even though we weren't members of the tribe, we were allowed to live on the rez for reasons like...

"Bella is Jacob's imprint. How can you keep imprints apart?" Billy had argued for us. So had Sam and several other pack members. They couldn't stand Jake and I being apart any more than we could.

The tribe's response after constant pressure was, "Ok, Bella can move here."

"But what about Charlie? He's her father! How can you keep family separated?" Jacob had argued. Billy and Sam had come up with better reasoning. "Charlie's Bella's dad. And the Chief of Police in Forks. You can't expect him to not _care_ that his daughter is living here and he can't..."

After a month of pestering and constant bickering, the tribe had finally agreed. We could buy property here in La Push. A rather nice piece of property, actually. With a rather nice house on it. And it just so happened to be only a few blocks from Jake's.

It had been a hassle, but we had achieved our goal. My dad was closer to his fishing buddy and I was attached to the hip with my werewolf imprint. Of course, my dad had to endure the occasional "I thought I saw something..." in the forest moments, but he stayed pretty well out of the way with the tribe's stories.

My eyes flashed to the tv as Jacob scrolled through the channels on the huge 56 inch flat screen my dad had indulged in. Needless to say, when it was football time, they always came here. The tv was encased in a very large oak entertainment center, that was bolted to the wall. Our movies, dvds, cds and video games were placed all around on its shelves.

There were two windows in the living room, one on either side of the entertainment center. Those windows had blinds, but also a set of black out curtains over them to block out the sun during the day. Only one of them was closed at the moment. The walls were white, the carpet, a deep royal blue. It was very warm, very welcoming. The fireplace to the left of the couch and right next to the front door was extremely cozy in the winter.

The kitchen was to the right of the couch, separated by an island. The dining room was connected to the kitchen by the same hard wood floor. What a pain in the ass _that_ was to clean every week. There was also a bathroom downstairs, right next to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Did I mention the best part of this house so far? It had _three_ bathrooms. The one downstairs, then Charlie had his own in the master bedroom and I shared one with the guest bedroom. Which, of course, no one lived in.

I leaned back into the couch a little and sighed in happiness. This had definitely been a good move.

"So, Charlie doesn't get off work for another three hours," I said, reaching for my boyfriend's hand. His hand opened instantly to accommodate mine and then entwined his fingers with mine. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Jacob arched an eyebrow and looked over at me. I took in a fluttering breath and then bit on my lip as his eyes grazed over my still shirtless form. I jumped up and made for my shirt but he wrapped his arms around me and brought my back to his chest. I glared at him over my shoulder and he pecked my cheek gently. My heart fluttered.

He was so breathtaking, so beautiful and playful. He was so wonderful, so... So Jacob. And he was mine. All mine.

Ever since I'd moved to La Push, we'd been hurting. It was horrible sleeping in cool sheets at night when I knew I had a 108.9 degree boyfriend that would more than gladly keep me warm. But once we'd moved here, it was expected that I and Jake would be sleeping in our own beds. When I was living in Forks, there had always been an excuse. My car wouldn't start. It was late. I was just going to be here again in another three hours.

But once we moved to La Push, those excuses weren't usable. So every night, we parted on a somber good night. I didn't handle it well at all. Like I said, cold sheets.

But it had been tearing Jacob apart as well. There was more than just sleeping in different beds bothering him though. Between having to catch up with his school work all the time, running with the pack and looking after Billy, he hardly had time for an imprint. Sometimes we only saw each other once a day. And even then, it was a gamble whether it was for ten minutes or two hours.

The times we'd gone about a week without really spending time together, I was the bitchiest person to be around. Those nights, Charlie got burnt dinners and dirty looks for making me sleep in my room. I'm sure he almost caved a few times. But then I think he gave a little thought to what we'd be doing and thought better of it.

A bitchy daughter was better than one who was knocked up. Even though that was very much Jake's intention. He wanted children. He wanted them badly. Over the year, I'd grown fond of the idea. I'd even been caught once by Jake, checking myself out with my hand over my stomach, pretending to be pregnant in front of a mirror. He didn't let me live that one down for months.

But we both knew what we wanted. I wanted my degree in education, so I could become a teacher. We wanted our own place. We wanted to be financially settled. We knew it was too early for children right now. But that didn't keep Jake from bringing it up every chance he got. And it didn't keep me from dreaming about little boys running around the yard, just like him. A little girl, maybe, that wouldn't stop reading and was always late to dinner.

I glanced over my shoulder to Jacob once again, reveling in the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. I never wanted to spend time away from him. He made everything worth it. He was my other half, my soul mate, but better. We were imprints. And we were crazy about each other. I wanted him at my side every second possible.

Only Jake could cure my itch. Even days out with the girls couldn't make me feel better when I hadn't been thoroughly satisfied by my werewolf. So we took every chance we got.

Like now.

**A/N : Bare with me. This will be an amazing story as long as I can stay consistent with updates. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry if anyone knows whether or not the tribe doesn't do graduation, but I stick with what I know! So you get a regular old graduation. Enjoy!**

**Review reply to Paige – I can't tell you all that! You'll have to wait and read! Thank you for your input, I can't wait to show you guys more. **

Chapter 2 – Another Party?

Bella's POV

I sat in the stands, peering at the back of Jake's head as he sat on the chairs set out on the field. I was located between Charlie and Emily. They were both talking about the "right" way to cook a turkey. I leaned over, hiding a laugh.

"You'd actually have to have made a turkey before, dad, in order to argue with how to cook one," I said. His jaw dropped a little. Emily muffled a laugh as I turned back to pay attention, though I don't know why. I remembered being just as Jake was now, a head in the crowd, waiting to grab the silly piece of paper and run off to the nearest party. No one in the crowd was going to pay attention either, as demonstrated by the turkey cooking conversation.

I sighed as another teacher went on and on about the exclusivity of the school, boosting the staff's ego. I let my mind drift over all the kids who sat below, eagerly awaiting their diplomas. Being here, watching Jake, sitting with the rest of the family... It made me feel old. I knew I wasn't, but it just brought back to place how I was still moving forward in my life.

I had graduated two years ago. So much time had passed. I wondered where most of it went. I spent many of the days in anticipation of the next, when I would see Jacob again. I let out a little breath, realizing I hadn't done much to get my life on track.

The staff finally took a seat and they began to call out names for the kids to come to the stage and receive their slip of paper. They went in alphabetical order, of course. I clapped politely for each kid.

Ever since Victoria had been destroyed, we lived a basically normal life. I didn't know how that was possible when I knew that things like werewolves and vampires existed. But besides having to cook gigantic meals with Emily for a wolf pack, we were nothing out of the ordinary now. Well... And the occasional wolfish outbursts.

I glanced to the side, feeling eyes on me and saw Billy leaning forward a little. I hitched on a small smile and gave him a small wave. He settled back in his chair comfortably. I settled back into my thoughts.

I'd been having the same thought process for about a year now. The same things plagued my mind. I continued to grow older. After I had been preparing to spend an eternity alive, an average life span just didn't seem like enough... What was eighty, ninety years compared to a vampire's idea of life?

As Jacob's name was called, I stood up, as did most of the rest of our row and the row behind us. Wolfish outcries were made, whistles, clapping. I was surrounded in it and I watched Jacob reach out for his diploma, probably blushing. He'd caught that from me lately. I smiled deeply, feeling my heart start to race as he sought me out and then gave me a dazzling smile.

What it always boiled down to was this: Jacob Ephraim Black made my heart soar, my body hum and my soul feel at home. I could have had eternity. But what was eternity without this man?

After two more rounds of wolf calls for Quil and Embry, the crowd died down. We began talking amongst ourselves and before we knew it, we were leaving. I met up with Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, giving me a sweet kiss. I reveled in it, reaching up to cup his cheek.

An hour later, we were pulling up into the wide expanse of lawn offered by the spacious house before us. The driveway was packed, and so was most of the lawn. I was glad Jake had the rabbit and we hadn't taken my truck. Jake killed the engine as I glanced up at the familiar, large three story house in front of us.

I bit my lip a little and then felt a hand slid to mine and interlocked my fingers with Jake's. I turned my gaze to his and he smiled. We both moved towards each other. He slid his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as his other hand went to bury itself into the hair at the back of my neck. My hands rested around his neck and against his chest as our lips met in a fiery storm of passion.

His lips were warm and wet, yielding and comforting. I clung to him, loving that he fought my lips as I did his for control. I finally pulled away so I could breathe and he rested his forehead against mine, panting. I hadn't realized I'd basically been humping his center console.

"God, I can't wait to get you home alone again..." he whispered. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.

"Survive tonight first," I said and he lowered his gaze, laughing. He nipped at my lip gently before we pulled away and I climbed out of the car. Jacob made his way over to me in time to close the door for me. His arm slid around my waist and pulled me close to him as we made our way to the huge, open house.

We took the porch steps in stride and the door was open wide to allow in the cool breeze that had surrounded Forks.

"Wow," I gasped as we stepped inside, feeling the air stuffy and hot. The place was packed like a can of sardines. Of course, I knew everyone, but I hadn't known I'd known so many people. We wiggled our way through the crowd and I realized each room had a theme. The front living room, where I had been attacked by Jasper long ago, was set in shades of green and brown. It reminded me of the forest and it had a very musky, sappy scent to it. Mixed with sweat from all the dancing bodies. There were lights and different kinds of glitters all along the walls.

We moved in to the normal living room and there were deep blues and shades of grey. It reminded me of the ocean. As I breathed in, there was the lingering scent of sea water and I closed my eyes as it disappeared. There was a strobe light set on low in this room.

"Alice really went all out, didn't she?" Jacob asked in my ear. I laughed a little and turned so he could hear me, speaking into his ear.

"When doesn't she?"

I smiled at the thought of the little pixy. I hadn't seen her yet, but God knew she would be glowing. She loved making a big deal out of anything, she was so social. How could Jacob, Quil and Embry deny her when she pleaded, nearly on her knees?

It had been hard, after Victoria had been defeated. I had wanted the Cullens back, but I also knew we had a lot of things to work through. The tribe would have a lot to say about me calling them, inviting them back when they had already said their goodbyes. My heart fluttered at the memory.

But one phone call, about a month after we'd had time to settle down and be normal, I phoned Alice and her and the family had been back before I blinked. I had thought it would be awkward. It was anything but. We had welcomed each other with open arms. Within a month, even the rest of the pack had made friends with the Cullens.

Some more than others.

Jacob and I shifted into the dining room, where the partying was more mellow. The lights gave the dining room an ethereal yellow glow and I smiled as I saw Emmett and Jared arm wrestling. I indicated them to Jake and he smiled, helping me make my way over to them.

As we reached the table, Emmett finally slammed Jared's arm down to the table and jumped up, laughing.

"Lost again, bro. Will you ever learn?" Emmett gloated. I rolled my eyes a little.

"I got closer that time! I think I'm getting stronger!" Jared yelled over the music, rubbing his wrist. He caught sight of me first and nodded so Emmett would turn around. The second he realized who I was, he swooped down and wrapped me in the biggest hug I'd ever gotten. Being with Jake, I think my spine had toughened from all his hugs, so this one didn't hurt much.

"Hey sis, haven't seen you in a few weeks. Been busy?" Emmett asked, finally setting me down on my two feet. Jacob's arm came around me again in a possessive motion.

"Extremely," I said, punching Emmett's arm. He wouldn't even have felt it. "Don't worry though, I'll kick your ass one day," I finished. That earned me a million watt smile.

"In your dreams, Bella," Jared called from behind Emmett and we turned our attention to him. I laughed a little.

"Hey Jare, how's your wrist?" I asked, moving over to give him a hug, which he returned with one arm.

"No biggie, it'll fade soon enough," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and lowering his voice, "You know those special were powers." He then turned his attention to Jake, high fiving him with his good hand. "Hey man, I'm surprised you even showed up," he said, not pausing to finish his sentence as I caught sight of my dad coming towards us, "I figured you two'd be out doing the nasty-"

Both Jake and I acted hastily. I stomped on Jared's foot as casually as I could while Jake lunged forward and got him in a head lock. He started rubbing his knuckles into his hair, though I don't think that was really for show. "Aww, come 'ere, you. Don't start crying now," Jake said as my dad came up beside me.

"Hey dad," I said, leaning forward to give him a one armed hug. My heart was jack hammering against my chest. Yeah, I'm sure Charlie had deduced that we were physically intimate by now. But having him hear about the deed in public probably wasn't his idea of a great time. Though if he had heard Jared, he didn't let on. He wore a smile plastered on his face.

"Alice did a great job here," he said, indicating to all the rooms, streamers, lights and loud music. I laughed.

"Dad, it's Alice," I said and he gave a knowing nod. It was funny how just Alice being Alice was an excuse for extravagance. Jake still had Jared in a nice head lock. Jared had finally stopped flailing, probably realizing he deserved what he got. He really should have been more careful with the topics he tried to bring up.

"Well, I'm going to head home. Let all you kids do your partying," Charlie said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled and gave him another one armed hug before Carlisle joined us. Carlisle. As stunning as ever, he hadn't aged a day. He still wasn't bringing much attention though. I guess people didn't change in appearance much from ages thirty to forty.

Charlie thrust forth his hand proudly and shook hands with Carlisle. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I was now with Jacob and not-... Well, you get the point.

"Take care of my kid, Doctor. You know her," Charlie said and Carlisle laughed. The sound was crystal clear, perfect, miraculous even. Sometimes I wondered how the Cullens DIDN'T attract attention with every step they took, every breath they breathed.

"Of course. I'm here for a reason. We Bella-proofed the house," Carlisle said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. What I wouldn't give to not be known as the walking accident. Carlisle offered to show my dad to the door.

"Whoo, thanks. I thought I'd never get out of here through all these sweaty teens," he said. I hid a laugh as the two walked off. As they did, Jake let up on Jared and he came up with a pop, rubbing his neck and back.

"By the way, we're using YOUR room tonight, Jare. Make sure it's clean," Jacob joked.

"Aww, c'mon, that's not fair! I didn't even know he was there!" he whined, arching. Even I could hear his back crack over the music. Jacob gave him a roll of his eyes and Jared took off in the other direction.

"No way. My sister? Doing the nasty? I never would have guessed," Emmett scoffed. I glared at him a little, but it was light hearted. He gave me a tight hug, muttering something about finding Rose before he left our company too. I laughed as I turned to Jake and slid my hand comfortably back into his.

I leaned up a little to kiss him but before our lips could meet, there was a sharp tug on my arm and I nearly fell backwards.

"Oh, Bella, you're finally here! Come with me," Alice chirped, her soprano voice cutting through the dance music quite clearly. I barely had time to lean forward and peck Jake on the lips before I was off with Alice.

She led me up the stairs, her short emerald green dress bouncing right in front of me. I averted my eyes. No wonder Jasper always walked behind her. As we reached the top of the stairs, she started talking, leading me to the spare bedroom her and I slept in whenever we had a sleepover. No, Jacob never came to these sleepovers, silly! Charlie would never approve of that...

"So what do you think of the party?" Alice asked me as I sat on the bed and she opened a closet. She rummaged for a while as I replied.

"It's amazing, Alice. You really out did yourself this time. I think even Jake likes it," I said. She poked her head back out of the closet and brought with her a dress.

I gasped as I got to my feet and walked over to her, fingering the fabric. It was all silk, though in two different colors. The top was a spaghetti strap in black but it faded into a deep purple. There was a ruffle in the dress so that there were two layers. The first one ended at a place I didn't think even Alice would wear, right above the thigh. The second layer cascaded down a bit further, somewhere between thigh and knee length.

"I knew you'd love it," Alice said, brightly. I looked up at her and smiled before leaning in and hugging her.

"I do, Alice, it's beautiful," I said. She giggled and took it off the hangar as I started to undress.

"Just wait until Jake sees you in this," she said and I laughed. She grabbed a strapless bra out of the top drawer in the dresser and tossed it to me. She made small chit chat about Jasper, about the family and what they'd been up to lately as I changed. The dress felt smooth as honey sliding down over my hips. Alice came up behind me and tied the bow in the back before stepping back and grinning.

"Now, to the bathroom! You don't need much, seeing as you finally took some tips about your make up from me," she said, scooting me off into the bathroom. The chair was already set up and I sat in it as I watched her bustle around.

After months of complaining, I had finally stopped. Alice loved dressing me up. It turns out it didn't really bother me anymore. She had finally found a grey area where both her and my tastes were met. She knew what I wouldn't approve of and what I would by now.

I closed my eyes and let her set to work. She took five minutes on my hair and another five applying different shades of eye shadow. When she stepped back and told me to stand, I didn't know what to expect.

But it wasn't this. I leaned forward, looking at the black eye shadow that faded into purple when it reached my upper lids. My hair had a few curls in it, but for the most part, it was bobby pinned into place in messy disarray on top of my head. I looked at her in the mirror and smiled, trying to convey my gratitude. She smiled back, graciously.

"You're one of a kind, Alice," I said, following her out of the bathroom. She turned and gave me a tight hug before she slipped a pair of low heeled shoes in my hand. I put them on quickly before she led the way back downstairs. Yes, I had gotten used to small heels, for the safety of the fashion police.

As we reached the last stair, Alice disappeared into the ground and I laughed. She had other things to do. I'm surprised her and Jasper weren't off dry humping on the dance floor. He had gotten much better with human blood in the last year. Probably because I was always around and he had to exert constant control over himself. I smiled at the thought. I had helped make one vampire a better person.

Even if I had ruined another…

I glanced around the rooms, noticing that everyone's eyes turned to me. I hated being the center of attention, but I had gotten used to it. Alice never let me be one of the casual butterflies in the mob.

I let out a deep breath and started in search of Jacob.

**A/N :**

**You like?**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize ahead of time if there are any errors. I didn't edit this one, because I figured you guys would want an update after so long…

Chapter 3 – Moment of Reality

I searched for Jacob for about a half hour. Eventually, I just started wandering around the rooms. I had caught sight of him several times, but he was always being dragged away by someone. I gave him a small smile and wiggled my fingers at him the first time. His mouth had dropped open as he'd seen me. I couldn't help but laugh.

I ran into several people. Of course, our old friends from Forks were around and a bunch of people from the rez.

"Bella!" a loud, booming voice called and I turned around to see Paul waving his arm. I smiled brightly and made my way over to him. We were in the forest room and they were in the corner furthest from the blasting speakers. As I got closer, I saw Angela's small head poking through to try and see me.

"Bella!" she cried out as she launched herself towards me. I didn't miss Paul's reluctance to letting her go. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight before backing up. She fell right back into place under Paul's arm. Ever since Paul had imprinted on Angela and told her of the werewolves, our friendship had grown to the extreme. She had fought tooth and nail with her family about moving to the rez to live with Paul after he'd moved out of his family's house. Eventually, she had gotten her way. The two were happier than could be.

"Angela, Paul," I greeted, smiling at the both of them. Angela had definitely rubbed off on Paul. He was calmer now, though he still had the wittiest mouth. She would often send him glares when he was being too much of an ass. On the other hand, Paul had also rubbed off on Angela. She was more outspoken, she put her foot down. All the things I'd told her about being a strong and independent woman were amplified when she met Paul. She also had gotten used to using curse words every once in a while AND talked about her sex life.

She always made me blush.

"This place looks wonderful, I'm so glad Alice decided to throw this party," Angela said, nearly yelling to be heard over the booming bass through the room. I laughed. No matter how much time she spent with Paul, her voice could never lose the sweet, innocent touch it had to it.

"I know, it's great. Can we hang out later? I haven't spent time with you guys in a while," I said loudly in her ear. I knew Paul would hear me.

"Of course! Give us a call whenever," Angela said, nodding her head ecstatically. Paul smiled and clapped a hand on my back.

"Yeah, it'll be nice having your blushing face around for a while," he said. I gave a small roll of my eyes and touched a hand to Angela's to say goodbye.

I escaped into the kitchen, the only room that wasn't decorated in more than streamers and balloons. The light was stable, no strobes or discoloring and it was a flood of relief on my senses. I grabbed a bottle of water from the pile that was set out on the counter and soaked in the calm of the room before deciding to search for Jake again. I went to the back door and saw several groups of people outside. I stepped out and searched among them, saying scattered hellos and then goodbyes.

A hand briefly touched my shoulder and I turned to see Newton. I let out a little breath and hitched on a smile. He'd gotten the hint that I wasn't single, was probably never going to ever be single again, over the last year. It had taken a while, but now he could sometimes actually be pleasant to be around. But he was still always one step away from a midnight bite, as Jacob always liked to say.

"Bella, you look... Wow, just gorgeous," he said. I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath and my heart gave a little lurch. _Damn it, Mike, don't do this tonight,_ I thought. Sure enough, he reached forward and slid a hand down my arm. I glanced around, silently pleading for help.

And there it was, in the form of-

"Jasper!" I said on a happy sigh, feeling relief flood through me as he fell in at my side.

"How are you, dear sister?" he asked, though he never even looked at me. His eyes were on Mike. He squirmed a little under Jasper's intense gaze. I had been under that gaze before. It had never been comfortable. I knew Jasper was reigning in Mike's feelings, probably getting a handle on his broken feelings and hormones too.

I breathed easier knowing he was there.

"Mike just wanted to say goodnight, Bella," Jasper said softly, as if offering Mike a way out. Mike's eyes flickered from Jasper's to mine and he took his chance.

"Yeah, good night, Bella," he said. I had expected the words. I hadn't expected the action that he made to go with it. He moved forward, as if he was going to kiss my cheek.

I gasped when there was a suddenly hard, hot body blocking him from me and I was staring at Jacob's back.

"Hello, Mike. Goodbye, Mike," he said, hardly giving pausing between the two statements. He took a step forward and Mike scampered off.

"Thanks, Jasper. I've got it from here," Jacob said. I could hear the grinding of his teeth. I cringed a little. His anger really couldn't be good for that boy's dental. Jasper gave me a fleeting smile and then a small nod.

"Of course. I'll see you later, Bella dear," Jasper said, before going off to probably find Alice. Before I could speak, Jake's hand was on my wrist and he was pulling me back into the house. I followed him up the stairs as quickly as I could so I wouldn't slow him down. He went down the hallway and straight into Rosalie and Emmett's room.

He slammed the door shut behind him and didn't bother turning on the lights. We knew the room like the back of our hand.

Since the Cullens had returned, Rose and I's friendship had taken off tremendously. Jake and I had spent many a night held up here with Em and Rose, watching movies and eating all the food they provided. I turned around so I could face Jacob.

"Jacob, what's up?" I asked, before my eyes settled on him through the dark. It didn't take a vampire's eye sight to tell he was trembling horribly.

"Oh, Jake..." I whispered, making my way towards him. I held out my hand as I reached him.

"Bella, no! I don't think I can-" he gasped out, throwing his hand out to keep me at a safer distance. I shoved his hand away and brought my body flush up against his.

"I know you can," I said, not giving myself enough time to completely finish my sentence. I leaned in and stood on my tip toes, sliding my arm around Jake's neck to pull him down to me. My kiss was rough, passionate, trying to contain him. His body was taught, stressed and his mouth was pressed firmly shut against my onslaught.

I let my tongue run tenderly against his lower lip, begging him to open up to me. Begging him to kiss me at all. I slid my hand up his chest as the other fisted in his hair at the back of his neck. When I still had no effect, I slid my hand up under his shirt, coming into contact with his blisteringly hot skin.

_Just relax..._ I thought to him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to hear me. But the thought was what I needed to convey to him. With every ounce of me, I wanted him to relax. His body didn't relax, but his mouth finally opened a little to allow me in. A tremble shook his body and I dipped my tongue into his mouth. I searched for his tongue, finding it after a second of dancing around.

I moved my hand that had been at the back of his neck to his cheek, my touch tender and gentle. I urged him to kiss me back, letting out a soft moan into him.

A frustrated snarl vibrated through the room as he pulled away quickly. His arm wrapped tight around my waist and twisted me around, slamming me into the wall. I let out a cry as a twinge of pain crawled up my spine but then the pleasure took me over completely. I took in a deep breath through an open mouth.

He wasn't just kissing me back any more; he was ravishing me. His tongue fought mine for superiority, the force he used pushing my head back a little. One of his hands was on my hip, gripping it tightly to keep me still as his other hand snaked up to my cheek. He tilted my head up to him, making it easier for him to take me.

We were both panting against each other, feeding off each others raw emotions and sexual frustration. I ran my hands over his shoulders, feeling them still taught and strained. I worked my fingertips over his shoulders gently, down his arms, trying not to drag his attention away from my mouth. It took me less than five seconds to make my way past his buttoned shirt and to the top of his jeans.

I ran my fingertips smoothly over his erection through his pants and he melted. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine as his breath came out in a large 'whoosh' and he relaxed against me. I slid my hand up and down along him, soothing him. He leaned against me, pinning my hand between our bodies as he spoke.

"One day, that's not going to work, Bella..." he whispered. I almost fell apart at the sound of his voice. It was laced with fear, compassion, weakness, defeat. I reached my free hand up and touched his cheek, pulling back to look up at him, a smile hitched onto my face. I swallowed as I stroked my thumb over his cheek bone.

"The day it doesn't work is the day an alien makes off with you and leaves me a clone," I whispered, my voice shaking a little. Yeah, it was scary dating a werewolf sometimes. But it was definitely worth it. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me. I knew he could usually calm his anger now. But sometimes, the frustration, the anger, the sadness, it all piled too high on him and he combusted.

Even as I spoke, his lips were falling across my collar bone, nipping and licking. I tilted my head back a little and moved both my hands to rest on his hips as he drove me wild.

"Newton's earned himself a visit tonight," he said through closed teeth. I pulled back a little so he could see me pouting. I rubbed my thumb against his hip bone in tiny, shy circles.

"I thought you were going to be too busy paying _me_ a visit tonight," I said. I had conquered seduction over the last year. There was no way Jacob could ever deny me, even if he _didn't_ have the insatiable sex drive that he did.

"God, Bella..." he gasped out before his lips fell over mine again.

**A/N : Don't freak out, more is coming. **


	4. Recently

Hello again everyone! Long time, no chat.

I've recently got a little swarm of you guys asking if I would be updating any time soon. As much as I would like to, I am now three months pregnant. As much as I can't wait for our little joy to be brought into this world, he/she has been keeping me bunkered down to the toilet and the bed, sleeping. I don't see myself updating any time soon, though I would like that to change. If I start feeling better, I could possibly have a lot more time to put effort into the chapters you guys deserve to read and update all of my stories. At this moment though, I cannot say that I will be posting any time soon. I do miss all of your reviews and short hellos, sadly. I hope you guys won't abandon me or these stories, as I do plan on finishing them, just not at present.

I miss you all! I hope to hear from some of you after you've read this, please accept my sincerest apologies.

Mwah


End file.
